


[Podfic] Watermelon Kisses

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allergies, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Akaiba's summary:Dorian has a surprise back from his travels with the Inquisitor that he thinks Cullen might like.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Series: [Podfic] Things El Hates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749058
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Watermelon Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watermelon Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357233) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



**Listen to or Download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FsmvcTHHK_AFN4OhzVtkzJasWil-vRPI/view?usp=sharing)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ip6rdc3hhbscybc/DAI_TEMH_4_6_Watermelon_Kisses.mp3/file)


End file.
